luammogamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BlueJay11/Storyline blog 1: Possible storyline for the merged project.
Lately I have been writing a lot of stuff and I took some time to write a long storyline that might possibly be added to the merge. I also am informing you that I will be writing more plots, backstories and storylinesand I will post them on a series of blogs hence the title: Storyline blog 1. Anyways here is some of the stuff I have written: It was the year 402. of the 23rd Era on the planet of Acrea; the main planet inhabited by the dominate minifigure races. At this time, Acrea was mostly dominated by farmers and peaceful people who had not fought in a millennium and modern technology had not been invented yet. It was pretty simple in this life of farming in these lands and land of peace and prosperity. It would have been a good, yet simple life for this race with no problems except the occasional quarrel. Evil itself was lost in legend, then into myth and then was somewhat forgotten by some. The village elders began to suspect that something was afoot and recent reports from the nearby village of Zaphair said that the temple had been ransacked. The elders tried to warn the villagers. Of course, the villagers thought these prophecies were complete nonsense and they went on farming and working on there lands. They didn't know this would lead to their fate and destruction. The elders ran and took refuge in a mountain cave and as they had said evil had awoken. Tyrants! Tyrants were large, mystical beings who could appear as anything in there disguised form, but in there real form they looked like something out of nightmare. After being frozen for a thousand years by the legendary Masters, the Tyrants had broke the seal that had kept them from breaking out of there frozen prison in the temple of Zaphair. Their ruler wanted revenge on the Masters and destroying the race of minifigures was a good place to start. They first aimed for the nearby villages of Kournian which was the main village of food import and exporting. The village first only heard a sound like a raging wind and roars of anger and triumph coming from all angles. Then the sky blackened, ash and debris rained down upon the village and red flashes of lightning rocketed down a set homes and barns ablaze. Village after village, the people fell to the wrath of the Tyrant beasts and no one escaped any of those villages alive. Most would see that the Tyrants had fulfilled much of there vow, to destroy the race of minifigures. Finally all that was left was the last free and surviving city in all of Acrea: Buildmore. It was a city of beauty and was one of the greatest cities that the world had ever known. Buildmore had heard of the Tyrants and the destruction and death they had brought to there peaceful land. The city that was once a peaceful city, was hard at work preparing for the rampage that was heading towards there beloved city. Weapons were forged, houses were blocked off, traps were set and the defenses were improved. The minifigures had felt the spark of courage and honor that they had not felt since there ancestors fought the same beasts a 1,000 years ago. The Tyrants stood on a hill overlooking the city and they snarled in amusement at the minifigures ready to risk there lives for there families. All the Tyrants had shapeshifted into terrifying wolves. The soldiers looked grim and ready to fight for all they knew. The Tyrants, now wolves, charged down the hill towards the large city. The king of the Tyrants had other plans, however. While his minions were running, ready to pounce on there foes, he slipped back and shapeshifted into a hawk and flew onto the hillside. He was using his army as a puppet just to weaken and distract the minifigures so they wouldn't see the real power he had. The Tyrant wolves charged at the city and broke down the gate, the minifigures were ready. They dumped boiling oil on the Tyrants and as soon as the oil hit them, the beasts oozed away into black puddles of liquid. The battle was long and harsh with losses on both sides. Archers aimed there bows and shot down many of the Tyrants, warriors fought hard and traps ensnared many of them. After days of battle, the Tyrants were forced to retreat and they took refuge in the caves with there leader who had abandoned them at the beginning of the battle. The king of the Tyrants revealed to them a crystal that he had found after raiding a village. He got it from an old witch doctor who offered him it for his life. However he didn't spare the doctors life for he wanted to fulfill hi revenge. There king shapeshifted again into a dark figure of horror, cloaked in shadow, wore the hood of fear and armed with the mace of chaos. This was his TRUE FORM! The other Tyrants shapeshifted into minifigures, but twisted and mutated. The sun never rose the next morning for it was going to be a dark day for the forces of good. While the watched the blackened skies from the turrets of their fortress walls, many started to starve in the fortress for the village of Kournian had been destroyed which stopped food trade completely and they had used up almost all there stored food. Worse was yet to happen. Then all of a sudden came a shriek from the fields outside the walls of the fortress. The cry struck horror in the hearts of the soldiers and some were even driven mad by fear. The leader in his cloaked, true form walked slowly with his army of twisted minifigures across the fields to Buildmore, and hate burned in their eyes. Almost I mile away from the fortress walls they all froze. Then the leader stepped forward, raised his hand and a beam of red and black magic swirled around his arm and gathered in an orb of energy around his hand. He put the orb between both of his hands and it started glowing brighter until it shined brighter than the sun. The leader yelled in the and the blast of dark magic impacted the wall. The foundations for the walls collapsed and the watchtower crumbled. The turrets all exploded at once sending soldiers flying in all directions. Nothing could be heard except the cries of horror and defeat. The Tyrants cried battle calls and charged at the walls and attack the survivors. Many soldiers charged at the Tyrant's king, but the evil lord easily swatted them away with his mace. Every minifigure that even went near the king met a deadly fate. The last remaining soldiers rallied together and formed a group of about 50 men. They charged at the Tyrants, weapons ready and the fire of courage burned more than ever. The evil king swung his mace at the 1st row of soldiers and they went flying. Row after row the king slaughtered mercilessly. The battle raged on until the minifigures were down to 15 men. All was lost and soldiers kept falling until only 6 soldiers remained. These last, good men were surrounded by the near-victorous Tyrants. The king walked slowly towards the last soldiers and silently took his sword out of his sheath. The was a steel black sword decorated with rubies of hate. He and the other Tyrants raised there weapons and prepared to slay there foes. Then suddenly came a beam of pure light and it shot towards the kings minions. The light beam hit several of them and they shattered to shards of a black, glass like substance. The other Tyrants turned around and saw an army of golden armored minifigures and they were led by 6 minifigures each had a unique appearance and they each had their own abilities. These were: The Princess of the Light, Jayson StarStorm, Minerva of the Sea, Slash, Merlina and Tech; these were the Masters. The Masters were gifted minifigures who had special powers or skills that set them apart from all the other minifigures of Acrea. The Tyrants were surprised by the sudden attack. Among the army of the Masters were the Titans of Mechador. Titans were spirits that took control of large silver and black armored, giant robot-like beings that act as suits of armor. The battle raged on and the Masters, the Masters' army, the Titans and the remaining minifigure soldiers. All fought united and many of the Tyrants fell to the light of the masters, the stamina of the Titans and the courage of the minifigures combined. The battle raged on for a year, through the cold of winter and the heat of summer, the year both light and darkness clashed. Finally the battle came to an end when the Leader of the Tyrants took refuge in a dark temple deep inside the forest, which was formerly the town of Zaphair,after a terrible defeat in one of the previous battles. There the Masters had tracked him down and in a great duel, The Princess of the Light turned the temples water into a light energy and the Princess overwhelmed the Tyrant leader with her great and powerful light and made him fall into the pool and then he shattered into black shards. The battle was over and the Tyrants were now destroyed for good....or were they? For before the king had met his defeat, he placed his spirit in the crystal of evil that was given to him by the witch doctor. The Masters sealed the light energy with 6 crystals of life which were each kept by a different master in his/her domain. The master disappeared once again waiting for the day they would have to return again and save Acrea from harm. This storyline is incomplete and I will finish it today I just need a short break then I will finish it for good. Quick outline Boba wanted me to make a quick outline of the game. And here it is: A 1,000 years ago, the lord of the Tyrants fell to power of the Masters. Embedding his spirit in a dark crystal of evil power. Now the crystal has been unearthed and has gotten in the hands of a minifigure. Now he is possessed by the ancient and once thought dead ruler of evil. The Axis organization has chosen you to be trained to spy on the enemy and infiltrate there defenses while discovering the dark truths of both sides in the war. Secrets that must be learned. You are the one we have chosen to train and build your skill so you can help us learn these things that have puzzled us for so long and discover the truth about yourself. You must do all you can to help us and to make sure the enemy get the upper hand in this war. Explore the many worlds of Acrea and learn about them. Now you must hold back the enemy and make sure they don't bring our world to a very deadly fate... Category:Blog posts